doramonhindifandomcom_hi-20200215-history
डोरेमोन
---- # एमएस-903 "डोरमान" या बस डोरमान सभी डोरमान मीडिया के मुख्य, नाममात्र का चरित्र है (सहित, लेकिन मूल मंगा, मोबाइल फोनों के लिए (1973, 1979, और 2005), वीडियो गेम, और फिल्मों तक ही सीमित नहीं)। जानकारी और हाव-भाव डोरमान , 129.3cm (4'3 ") लंबा है। उन्होंने कहा कि कोड एमएस-903 असर, वर्ष 2112 में सितम्बर 3 पर निर्मित किया गया था पर 129.3kg (£ 285.05) और उपायों का वजन है जो 22 वीं सदी से एक नीले रोबोट बिल्ली है Matsushiba रोबोट फैक्टरी। Doraemon पर क्योंकि कई ने अपने रोबोट सुविधाओं की एक घटिया उत्पाद माना जाता है (यानी। रडार मूंछ और बिल्ली बुला V.ll) malfunctioned उत्पादन। उसके निर्माण के दौरान उन्होंने बिजली गिरी और एक महत्वपूर्ण पेंच खो गया के बाद कि इस प्रकार दोनों अपनी पढ़ाई में और समाज के प्रति उनके प्रदर्शन को प्रभावित करने, उसके मस्तिष्क का हिस्सा था। अपने पसंदीदा भोजन दोरायकी है। स्पिन मंगा श्रृंखला में एक कहानी चाप के अनुसार, "डोरमान ", डोरमान के मूल रंग रंग पीला था। उसके कान मिलने के बाद बदल उसका रंग एक रोबोट माउस द्वारा बंद gnawed। यह उसे माउस के डर से विकसित और वह रोने लगा, के रूप में, अपने पीले रंग धुल इस मुद्दे पर जहां उनके अवसाद संवर्धित जो "उदासी" लेबल एक औषधि, पिया जहां एक टावर के शीर्ष पर अवसाद में पर्ची के कारण होता है, और उसकी आवाज गहरा । इन घटनाओं से वह एक रोबोट बिल्ली है इस तथ्य के बावजूद, डोरमान मुसोफोबिआ विकसित करने के क्या कारण हैं। इन घटनाओं को भी मौजूदा मोबाइल फोनों के लिए श्रृंखला के लिए 2005 परिचय में एनिमेटेड थे। डोरमान भी कहा कि वह कुछ के साथ नोबिता नोबी बाहर करने में मदद करने के लिए, एक भविष्य डिपार्टमेंटल स्टोर से वह हर कहानी में प्राप्त है ज्यादातर हर एक कर रहे हैं विभिन्न रंगीन, भयानक और भविष्य उपकरणों, उपकरण और playthings के प्राप्त कर सकते हैं, जिसमें से उसके शरीर पर एक चौथे आयामी जेब है वह कहानी में साथ परेशानी है। उन्होंने यह भी उसे पागलपन ही समय में काफी परेशान हो सकता है जो असंबंधित घरेलू सामान, की एक विशाल वर्गीकरण का उत्पादन करने, उसकी जेब से एक बहुत बहुत जरूरी उपकरण बाहर खींचने की कोशिश कर विशेषता द्वारा आपात स्थिति के दौरान आतंक की प्रवृत्ति है। उन्होंने कहा कि 17 बार के लिए iminated गया था। , वे (सुअर) उसे फोन अगर वह नाराज हो जाता है डोरमान एक बहुत ही अजीब बिल्ली है। सबसे बिल्लियों matatabi प्यार करता हूँ; डोरमान वह उनके बारे में सोचता है कि जब जहां उसके मुंह जल बात करने के लिए दोरायकी खाने के लिए प्यार करता है। डोरमान दोरायकी के बिना एक दिन जाने के लिए यह बहुत मुश्किल है। बिना किसी भी तीन दिन उसे सख्त विलाप और एक पाने के लिए एक अवसर के लिए कुछ भी करने के लिए कर देगा। डोरमान हमेशा इस के कारण डोरमान द्वारा धोखा दिया है। मंगा की मूल कहानी में, डोरमान उसकी महान-पोते सिवाशी द्वारा नोबिता नोबिता, टोक्यो में नीरिमा से एक बेहद अशुभ चौथी ग्रेडर, सहायता करने के लिए वर्तमान दिन के लिए 22 वीं सदी से वापस भेज दिया जाता है। सिवाशी सहित उसके वंश, एक बेहतर भविष्य का मजा ले सकते है, ताकि डोरमान,नोबिता की परिस्थितियों में सुधार करने में मदद करेगा इतना है कि वह अपने महान-परदादा की मदद से बाहर करने के लिए वर्तमान दिन के लिए डोरमान भेजा है। डोरमान "बंद" कर्तव्य है, जब उसकी बहन डोरमी कभी कभी नोबिता यात्रा करने के लिए वर्तमान दिन के लिए 2112 से समय में वापस चला जाता है। वह अपने चेक-अप के लिए भविष्य में जाने के लिए मना कर दिया जब डोरमी डोरमान के साथ झगड़े। यह है कि वे स्वस्थ हो यह सुनिश्चित करने के लिए भविष्य की सभी रोबोटों द्वारा आवश्यक है। डोरमान वह नोबिता के बारे में बहुत चिंतित है के रूप में वह दूर है जब जाने के लिए मना कर दिया। उन्होंने कहा कि वे "इतालवी" या "राजा खरगोश" उसे फोन अगर सब समय परेशान था। ऐसे ही एक प्रकरण में, डोरमान,नोबिता किसी को अच्छी सलाह देता है जो एक गुड़िया दे दी है। बाद में इस प्रकरण में, डोरमान एक महत्वपूर्ण पेंच खोने उसे, जिसके परिणामस्वरूप मुश्किल छींक। यह (यहां तक कि समाप्ति या) एक गंभीर बीमारी पर नतीजा होगा। नोबिता वह नोबिता के बजाय अपने होमवर्क करना पड़ा जिन्होंने कहा है कि गुड़िया को सुन नहीं, भाड़ में मिल जाएगा कि डोरमान का वादा किया। गुड़िया बाद में जियान के साथ फंस गया था। अंत में, समय की एक लंबी अवधि के बाद, नोबिता पेंच पाया और अपने होश में उसे लौटा जो डोरमान, तय की। डोरमान वह प्यार करता है कि एक बिल्ली जब भी देखता है, वह भी दोरायकी के लिए, अपनी भूख खो देंगे। वह उनमें से किसी एक के लिए अत्यधिक उन्नत बिल्ली प्रौद्योगिकी शामिल है एक वर्तमान देता है, जब वह भी लाल और डरपोक बन जाएगा'' '' Name origin The name "Doraemon" can be translated roughly to "stray." Unusually, the name "Doraemon" (ドラえもん) is written in a mixture of two Japanese scripts: Katakana (ドラ) and Hiragana(えもん). "Dora" derives from "dora neko" (brazen or stray cat, どら猫), and is a corruption of nora (stray). "Emon" 衛門、右衛門 is a component of male given names like Goemon, though no longer as popular as in the past. "Dora" is not derived from dora 銅鑼, meaning gong, but due to the homophony, the series puns on this, with Doraemon loving dorayaki. प्रेम ज़िन्दगी इन के साथ एक रिश्ता बना देता है, जिनके साथ बिल्लियों, कर रहे हैं: अनाम - बाद में दोस्त बन गए। Tama - Iriomote द्वीप पर एक साथ चढ़ाई चला गया Noramyako - 22 वीं सदी में अपनी प्रेमिका। मूल रूप से एक खिलौना - Mii चैन। बेनाम फारसी बिल्ली - उसके द्वारा मुक्त कर दिया है, जब तक एक मनोर में जीवन एक आवारा बिल्ली के साथ प्यार में गिर जाता है। ??? - Doraemon उसके साथ एक तिथि के लिए देर हो चुकी थी। ??? - "मैत्री के सर्किल" द्वारा उसकी दोस्त बन गए Mii-चान - एक बिल्ली loather से उसके द्वारा मुक्त कर दिया। Doraemon name in different languages *Chinese: 哆啦A梦/小叮当 哆啦A梦/小叮噹, duō lā A mèng/xiǎo dīng dāng *Korean: 도라에몽, dora-emong *Hindi: डोरेमोन, ḍōrēmōn *Arabic: عَبْقُورْ, abqūr *Russian: Дораэмон, doraemon *Thai: โดราเอมอน, doh-raa-ay-mon *Hebrew: דוֹרֵימוֹן, doreymon *Telugu: డోరేమాన్, ḍōrēmān *Spanish/Filipino: do-raa-ay-mon *Vietnamese: Đôrêmon, doraemon *Italian: doh-fo-ro *Spanish: doraimon *Bengali: doremon *English: Doraemon Voice Actor and Actress *Kōsei Tomita (episodes 1-13)→Masako Nozawa (1973) *Nobuyo Ōyama (1979~March 2005) *Wasabi Mizuta (April 2005~present) *Chisa Yokoyama (Young) Trivia *Doraemon's lack of clothing was lampshaded by Daku. *In Japan, even after nearly 40 years of the character's first appearance in the original manga, he is now considered to be a cultural icon and was voted one of Time Asia magazine's 22 "Asian Heroes" on April 22nd, 2002. *Doraemon helped Nobita with his gadgets which most of the time, ended up being misused by Nobita or his friends. *He has had over 30 feature-length theatrical animated movies, each one released in Japanese cinemas annually each year (except in 2005), to his name. He had been in London before. *In the manga publications by Tora Aman (Malaysian manga publication company), Doraemon was often confused as a 'fox' and sometimes a 'jungle cat'. It is due to the confusion because Malay language lack dinstinction to the species. *Doraemon, along with Gian and Shizuka, have a poor specific musical skill. Doraemon and Gian are both poor singers, while Shizuka is a poor violin player. *He has had over 40 video games to his name. *He has been made "real" by Bandai through the Real Dream Doraemon Project (R.D.D.P.) as a remote control robot by the name of "Doraemon the Robot"(DTR-01B). *In March 2008, Japan's Foreign Ministry appointed Doraemon as the nation's first "anime ambassador." Ministry spokesman explained the novel decision as an attempt to help people in other countries to understand Japanese anime better and to deepen their interest in Japanese culture. "The Foreign Ministry action confirms that Doraemon has come to be considered a Japanese cultural icon." *Doraemon's ears were bitten off by a robotic mouse. *Doraemon is not good at befriending cats. He is usually quite shy. ko:도라에몽(캐릭터) vi:Doraemon Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Robots Category:Robot Cats Category:Male Category:Male characters Category:22nd Century Category:21st Century Cats Category:The Doraemons Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Daichōhen Doraemon Characters Category:Main Series Characters Category:Non-Human Characters Category:Dorabase Characters Category:Short movie Characters Category:Movie Characters